Obsesja
by Nigaki
Summary: Zazdrość może być oznaką miłości albo obsesji, a czasem obu. SLASH, character death.
1. Chapter 1

Gibbs nienawidził Zivy. Pracowała dla niego zaledwie miesiąc i już zdążyła go zdenerwować tym, że kręciła się wokół Tony'ego i dokuczała mu na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. Nie byłoby w tym nic złego, gdyby nie wyraźnie seksualne napięcie między nimi. To była tylko kwestia czasu aż oboje skończą w łóżku pomimo zasady 12. Nie mógł na to pozwolić, przecież Tony był jego! No może niezupełnie, bo sam zainteresowany o tym nie wiedział, ale wystarczyło, że Gibbs wie i z pewnością nie zamierzał dopuścić, by ktoś dotykał jego własności. Tylko co on mógł zrobić w takiej sytuacji? Miał pewien plan, nie mógł go jednak sam wykonać. Potrzebował pomocy.

- Ducky, mógłbyś do mnie wpaść? Musisz mi pomóc.

- Jethro?

- W piwnicy.

Trzymając swoją torbę, Ducky zszedł schodami do piwnicy, ale zatrzymał się już w połowie, gdy zobaczył ciało leżące przy łodzi.

- Mój Boże. Jethro, co się stało? – zapytał, szybko podchodząc do zwłok. Gdy odwrócił je na plecy, jego szok jeszcze się powiększył. – Czy to Ziva?

Gibbs przytaknął. Na jego twarzy nie malowały się żadne emocje.

- Co jej się stało? – Ducky na wszelki wypadek sprawdził puls, by na pewno stwierdzić zgon. Miał nadzieję, że kobieta jeszcze żyła. Próżno się jednak łudził, Ziva była martwa.

- Spadła ze schodów. – wyjaśnił po prostu Jethro.

- Jak to się stało?

- Grawitacja, Ducky.

- Nie o to pytałem, Jethro. Co Ziva robiła o tej porze w twoim domu?

- Zaprosiłem ją.

- Po co?

- Żeby zepchnąć ją ze schodów.

- Co? - Ducky spojrzał na swojego wieloletniego przyjaciela i wprost nie mógł uwierzy w to, co usłyszał. – Jeśli to jakiś twój żart, Jethro, to jest wyjątkowo niesmaczny.

- Nie żartuję. Zepchnąłem ją ze schodów. I pomijając twoje następne pytanie, tak, zrobiłem to celowo. Zabiłem ją.

- Ale dlaczego? – Ducky nic z tego nie rozumiał. Gibbs nie zabijał niewinnych ludzi. Nigdy.

- Flirtowała z DiNozzo. – wycedził przez zęby, patrząc z pogardą na ciało Zivy.

- Z Anthonym? – zdziwił się patolog. – Jethro, czy ty...

- Tak, Ducky. – odpowiedział, nim przyjaciel zadał do końca pytanie. – DiNozzo jest mój. Nie miała prawa nawet myśleć o nim, że kiedyś będzie jej.

- Jethro, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że Anthony kocha cię jak ojca, ale nie jak kochanka? – zapytał Ducky. Zachowanie Gibbs zaczęło go niepokoić, nigdy się tak nie zachowywał.

- Wiem to. Ale jeśli ja go nie mogę mieć, to nikt nie będzie miał. – powiedział ze spokojem.

- Zamierzasz więc teraz zabijać każdego, kto tylko się do niego zbliży?

- Otóż to.

- To absurd, Jethro! Nie możesz zabijać kogoś tylko dlatego, że flirtuje z Anthonym. Zabijasz niewinnych ludzi.

- Nie obchodzi mnie to.

- Zostaniesz złapany, Jethro. Zamkną cię w więzieniu.

- Nie, jeśli mi pomożesz. A pomożesz, prawda, Ducky?

- Nie jestem pewien, czy chcę, Jethro.

- Proszę, Ducky.

Ducky spojrzał na przyjaciela z politowaniem. Było mu go naprawdę żal. Wiedział, że nieszczęśliwa miłość może doprowadzić ludzi do różnych czynów, nawet do morderstwa, ale widząc w takim stanie swojego przyjaciela, który zawsze był jak skała... Naprawdę żałował, że Tony nie może kochać Gibbsa w taki sposób, by nikt nie ucierpiał. Niestety to było niemożliwe.

- Pomogę ci, Jethro. Ale tylko ten jeden raz.

- Dziękuję ci, Ducky. – Gibbs podszedł do ciała Zivy i przyjrzał się ranie na jej głowie. Musieli teraz wymyślić, jak ją wytłumaczyć. – Pomóż mi ją przenieść do samochodu.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć. – przyznał Tony, gdy razem z Gibbsem, McGee i Abby siedzieli w małym barze, by uczcić pamięć Zivy. Wszyscy z wyjątkiem Jethro chcieli iść na pogrzeb, ale ojciec Zivy zażyczył sobie, by sprowadzić jej ciało z powrotem do Izraela i tam pochować.

- Ciekawe, komu tak bardzo zależało na śmierci Zivy. – zastanawiała się Abby. Nie lubiła zbytnio zastępczyni Kate, ale powoli się do niej przyzwyczajała, a tu coś takiego się wydarzyło.

Podczas całego spotkania Gibbs zachowywał się normalnie, rozmawiał i pił razem z resztą, jedyną różnicą było to, że on pił z powodu radości, a nie smutku.

- Rachunek. – powiedziała kelnerka, kładąc na stole świstek papieru. Uśmiechnęła się przy tym zalotnie do Tony'ego, a ten odpowiedział tym samym, co nie uszło uwadze Gibbsa.

Jethro stał na tyłach baru i spoglądał w niebo. Wszyscy rozeszli się jakąś godzinę temu, życząc sobie dobrej nocy. Dla Gibbsa z pewnością taka była.

Wzdychając, wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i wykręcił numer.

- Ducky, wiem, co mówiłeś dwa dni temu, ale... potrzebuję twojej pomocy. – powiedział patrząc na ciało kelnerki leżące na zimnym chodniku. Wiedział, że to był początek niebezpiecznej obsesji, ale nie chciał jej zakończyć. Tony był jego, nawet jeżeli nie mógł go posiadać tak, jak tego chciał.


	2. Chapter 2

Ziva wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak. Choć była nowa, zdążyła to zauważyć. Sposób w jaki Gibbs na nią patrzył przerażał ją. Wyczuwała pogardę i nienawiść, która od niego biła, nie wiedziała tylko, co jest tego powodem. Nie przypominała sobie, by w jakiś sposób go zdenerwowała, mało tego, wydawał się ją na początku lubić, a przynajmniej tolerować. Co takiego zrobiła, że zaczął ją nienawidzić?

- Dzień dobry Ziva! – przywitał się Tony, wchodząc do biura. – Wyglądasz dziś wyjątkowo pięknie.

- Dzięki, Tony. Ty też nie wyglądasz najgorzej.

- Ja zawsze wyglądam dobrze. – Tony nawet nie próbował być skromny.

- Doprawdy? Wczoraj nic na to nie wskazywało.

- Wiesz, nie chciałem was wszystkich przyćmić moją urodą.

Ziva uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała na Gibbsa, który również jej się przyglądał. Znowu to zobaczyła, tę czystą nienawiść. Inni najwyraźniej tego nie widzieli.

- Szefie, mam twoją kawę. – przypomniał sobie Tony, podając Gibbsowi kubek i uśmiechając się przy tym.

Ziva zauważyła, że gdy tylko Gibbs spojrzał na DiNozzo, cała nienawiść zniknęła, nadal jednak nic z tego nie rozumiała. Co zrobiła nie tak?

Gdy Gibbs zaprosił ją do siebie do domu, dostrzegła w tym szanse, by dowiedzieć się, o co mu chodzi. Od razu przyjęła zaproszenie, choć coś jej podpowiadało, by tego nie robić.

- Wiesz, czemu tu jesteś? – zapytał Gibbs, gdy tylko przekroczyła próg jego domu.

- Poniekąd.

- Flirtujesz z DiNozzo.

Teraz wszystko stało się jasne. Częściowo. Wiedziała o zasadzie numer 12, ale flirtowanie z Tonym było tylko zabawą. Nie zamierzała z nim sypiać! Nie była pewna, czy Tony myśli podobnie, ale to nie miało znaczenia.

- Gibbs, wiem, że nie można spotykać się ze współpracownikami. Daję słowo, że Tony i ja nie będziemy ze sobą chodzić.

- Co do Tony'ego jestem pewny. – powiedział, otwierając drzwi do piwnicy. Zszedł kilka stopni, a Ziva została na górze. – Co do ciebie, nie.

Choć była świetnie przeszkolona i gotowa na takie sytuacje, tego kompletnie się nie spodziewała. Gibbs podszedł do niej i nim zdążyła się zorientować, co chce zrobić, poczuła silne uderzenie w plecy. Nawet nie zdążyła złapać poręczy, spadła w dół po schodach, uderzając głową o stopnie. Zatrzymała się w połowie schodów, była już nieprzytomna.

Będąc całkowicie spokojnym, Gibbs podszedł do Zivy. Wciąż żyła, jej klatka piersiowa unosiła się równomiernie. Nie mógł pozwolić, by się ocknęła, choć mała była na to szansa. Krwawiła z rany na głowie i w każdej chwili mogła się wykrwawić. Wolał jednak przyspieszyć ten proces.

Używając nogi, zepchnął z ostatnich stopni bezwładne ciało Zivy, które znów boleśnie uderzyło o schody. Gibbs mógł przysiąc, że słyszy trzask pękającej czaszki. A może to była tylko jego wyobraźnia? Tak czy inaczej, czaszka na pewno pękła i to mocno, bo Ziva była już martwa.

- Lajla tow*, Ziva. – powiedział Gibbs, wyciągając telefon. - Ducky, mógłbyś do mnie wpaść? Musisz mi pomóc.

* hebr. _dobranoc. _


	3. Chapter 3

Tony czuł się sfrustrowany. Od co najmniej dwóch miesięcy nie układało się jego życie towarzyskie. Co zaczynał jakąś znajomość, ta zaraz się kończyła. Gdy wychodził w weekendy na randki i dawał poznanym kobietom swój numer, nigdy nie oddzwaniały, choć podczas spotkania wydawały się oczarowane. Co robił nie tak? Czyżby wszystkie piękne kobiety nagle przestały reagować na jego urok i podryw? Jego metody przestały być skuteczne, stały się nudne? Nie wiedział i to go frustrowało najbardziej.

- Kolejny samotny wieczór. – westchnął zrezygnowany. Już nawet nie miał ochoty próbować się z kimś umówić. – Może Gibbs nie będzie miał nic przeciwko towarzystwu?

Z tą myślą, Tony wyszedł z mieszkania i pojechał do swojego szefa, po drodze kupując piwo. Zostawił je jednak w aucie, gdy zobaczył że drzwi domu Gibbs są całkiem otwarte, a na podjeździe stoi samochód Ducky'ego.

- Co Ducky tu robi? – zapytał sam siebie, wchodząc do domu. Nie wyjął broni, co prawda coś mu mówiło, że nie wszystko jest w porządku, ale nie czuł zagrożenia.

Tony skierował swe kroki od razu do piwnicy, ale gdy tylko otworzył drzwi, zatrzymał się u szczytu schodów, gdy zobaczył leżące na podłodze ciało.

- Szefie?

Gibbs oderwał wzrok od kubka z burbonem i spojrzał na swojego agenta, ale nie tak jak zwykle. To spojrzenie było jakieś inne, niebezpieczne i sprawiło, że Tony po raz pierwszy od rozpoczęcia pracy w agencji, zadrżał czując na sobie wzrok swojego szefa.

- Szefie, co tu się stało? – zapytał, schodząc kilka stopni po schodach. – Co tu robi ta kobieta? - wiedział, że to była kobieta, bo leżała zwrócona twarzą do niego.

- Anthony?

Tony odwrócił się, gdy usłyszał za sobą głos przyjaciela. Ducky stał w drzwiach piwnicy, trzymając w dłoni kilka ręczników, w drugiej trzymał miskę z wodą, w której były zanurzone narzędzia do sekcji.

- Ducky, co tu się dzieje? Co tu robi to ciało? Czemu Gibbs się tak dziwnie zachowuje? – zadawał kolejne pytania, cały czas schodząc po schodach.

- Nie podchodź do niego, Anthony. – ostrzegł Ducky. Tony zatrzymał się natychmiast. Głos patologa był poważny, bardzo poważny.

- Dlaczego? Co tu...

- Chodź na górę, wszystko ci wytłumaczę. – powiedział szybko Ducky, gdy zauważył, że Gibbs wstaje z krzesła i najwyraźniej zamierza do nich podejść. – Jethro, mógłbyś przygotować zwłoki? – poprosił, odkładając rzeczy na podłogę i wyprowadzając Tony'ego z piwnicy.

- Jasne, Ducky. – odparł Gibbs i przyklęknął przy ciele. Tony zdążył jeszcze przed wyjściem zarejestrować, że Jethro zdejmuje z kobiety ubranie.

Ducky zaprowadził go do salonu i posadził na kanapie. Tony był cicho, czekał na wyjaśnienia, ale jego przyjaciel nie wiedział od czego zacząć.

- Ducky?

- Anthony, nie powinieneś był tu przychodzić. Nie teraz. – powiedział poważnie starszy mężczyzna.

- Ale dlaczego? Co tu się dzieję?

Ducky westchnął i usiadł obok młodego agenta.

- Anthony, ta kobieta... Jethro ją zabił.

- Ale przez przypadek, prawda? – nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, by Gibbs był w stanie zabić kogoś niewinnego.

- Chciałbym, żeby tak było, ale to było morderstwo. Jethro zabił ją celowo.

Tony nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszy. To wszystko to musiał być jakiś chory żart. Wyjątkowo chory żart.

- Jestem w ukrytej kamerze, prawda? Zaraz z góry zejdzie Abby i McGee, i powiedzą, że mnie mają, tak? Tak?

- To nie jest żart, Anthony. To jest prawda. Jethro zabił tę kobietę i nie tylko tę.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Wcześniej były cztery inne i wszystkie miały kontakt z tobą.

- Ze mną?

Tony nie miał pojęcia, co Ducky ma przez to na myśli, gdy nagle go olśniło. Twarz kobiety w piwnicy była znajoma. Gdzieś już ją widział i to całkiem niedawno.

- Rachel. – szepnął zszokowany. Ducky spojrzał na niego pytająco. – Ta kobieta w piwnicy. Miała na imię Rachel. Dałem jej swój numer w zeszłym tygodniu.

- I wtedy też wydałeś na nią wyrok śmierci. – wyjaśni smutno Ducky. Tym razem to była kolej Tony'ego, by zadać nieme pytanie. – Anthony, Jethro zabija każdą kobietę, z którą flirtujesz.

- C-co? – wydukał. – To nie ma sensu. Gibbs nie zabija, Gibbs nigdy by...

- Uspokój się, Anthony. – Ducky położył rękę na ramieniu młodszego mężczyzny, gdy ten zaczął zbyt szybko oddychać.

- Jak mam się uspokoić? To jakiś chory sen!

- To nie jest sen. On to naprawdę robi.

- Ale dlaczego?

Ducky ponownie westchnął i ścisnął ramię Tony'ego, chcąc dodać mu otuchy.

- Jethro cię kocha, Anthony, dlatego to robi.

- Kocha? – powtórzył. – Zakładam, że nie jak przyjaciela?

- Nie. Dlatego właśnie zabija te kobiety. Dlatego zabił Zivę.

- Zivę? – Tony aż wstał z kanapy, słysząc to. – To on zabił Zivę?

- Niestety. Nawet jeśli flirtowała z tobą tylko dla zabawy, Jethro uznał ją za zagrożenie. On nie chce, by ktokolwiek się koło ciebie kręcił. Wie, że nie odwzajemniasz jego uczuć, ale to go nie powstrzymuje. Wyznaje logikę, że jeśli on nie może czegoś mieć, to nikt nie będzie tego miał.

Tony ponownie usiadł, zszokowany wszystkim co usłyszał. Właśnie się dowiedział, że to jego szef był przyczyną jego niepowodzeń w randkach. Że to jego szef zabił Zivę. I że jego szef go kocha. Kocha tak mocno, że jest gotowy zabić. Choć było to najzwyklejsze bestialstwo, Tony musiał przyznać, że schlebiało mu to w jakiś sposób. Jeszcze nikt nie żywił do niego aż takich uczuć, nawet jeśli te uczucia były szalone, a same wizje morderstw wywoływały u niego mdłości. Musiał coś zrobić, by je powstrzymać, tylko co?

- Jak ty się w tym znalazłeś? – zapytał nagle Tony.

- Jethro do mnie zadzwonił i poprosił o pomoc. Chciał bym zrobił coś ze zwłokami Zivy, by nie połączyli tego z nim. Zgodziłem się, mówiąc, że to będzie jedyny raz.

- Wiec czemu...

- Jest mi go żal, Anthony. Jethro popadł w szaleństwo, którego nigdy bym się u niego nie spodziewał. Z drugiej strony, doświadczył w życiu bólu, którego wielu mogłoby nie wytrzymać. Stracił żonę i dziecko, jakoś się po tym pozbierał, ale gdy zakochał się w tobie... Myślę, że to właśnie przeważyło szalę. Z początku sobie z tym radził, ale Jethro z natury jest zazdrosny i zaborczy. Ziva była katalizatorem. Gdy zaczęła z tobą flirtować, a on musiał to znosić na co dzień, w końcu coś w nim pękło. Coś, co popchnęło go do morderstwa.

- Nie myślałeś, by zawiadomić policję? Powiedziałbyś im, że zmusił cię do pomocy.

- A czy ty byś powiadomił?

- Nie. – odpowiedział od razu. – Nie potrafiłbym.

- Tak jak i ja nie potrafię.

- To co możemy zrobić? – zapytał. Chciał pomóc Gibbsowi. Naprawdę chciał! Był jego przyjacielem, mentorem, pierwszym, który mu całkowicie zaufał. Nie chciał patrzeć na niego w takim stanie.

- Nie mam pojęcia, Anthony. Nie mam pojęcia.

- Skończyłem, Ducky. – oznajmił Gibbs, wchodząc do salonu i od razu skupiając całą swoją uwagę na Tonym. Ducky postanowił to przerwać jak najszybciej. Nie był pewny, czy Jethro nie oszaleje jeszcze bardziej.

- Dobrze, chodźmy i zajmijmy się zwłokami właściwie. – powiedział szybko, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Jethro i starając się go wyprowadzić z pomieszczenia.

- Idź, Ducky. – poprosił Tony. - Chcę pogadać z Gibbsem.

- Jesteś pewny?

Tony przytaknął. Gibbs mógł być teraz szalony, ale co do jednego był pewien. Szef nigdy nie zrobiłby mu krzywdy. Nigdy.

Ducky niepewnie wyszedł z salonu, by zając się zwłokami. W duchu modlił się, by Jethro nie zrobił nic głupiego.

- Gibbs... – zaczął Tony, nie patrząc na starszego mężczyznę, który z kolei obserwował go uważnie. – Jak długo to trwa? – zapytał.

- Zabijanie kobiet?

- Nie. Jak długo jesteś we mnie zakochany?

- Sam nie wiem. Chyba od samego początku.

- To prawie pięć lat. – zdziwił się Tony. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że można kochać kogoś tak długo.

- Mniej więcej.

Tony spojrzał na Gibbsa. Jego twarz nosiła znaki zmęczenia, jakby nie spał zbyt długo, co zapewne było prawdą. DiNozzo nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby okazało się, że Jethro śledził go trzy dni temu na randce. Jeśli tak, musiał coś zrobić, by ochronić kobietę, z którą wtedy był.

- Dlaczego to robisz? Zabijasz te kobiety? Ducky powiedział, że jesteś zazdrosny, ale to nie powód, by zabijać, a nawet jeśli, czemu jesteś taki spokojny?

- Widziałem w życiu wiele śmierci, Tony. Pozbawiałem ludzi życia jednym strzałem z odległości kilometra. Nie masz pojęcia, jakie to uczucie. Uczucie władzy nad życiem. Czujesz się wtedy jak Bóg. Nigdy nie lubiłem tego uczucia, nienawidziłem je, teraz też nienawidzę, ale... gdy zabijam te kobiety, czuję, że to słuszne, nie ważne, jak chore jest to naprawdę.

Tony teraz wiedział, co Ducky miał na myśli mówiąc, że jest mu żal Gibbsa. Jemu też teraz było, a świadomość, że to poniekąd przez niego tak wspaniały człowiek odszedł od zmysłów, jeszcze pogłębiała ten żal. Musiał coś zrobić, musiał to zatrzymać. Miał plan. Nie palił się do wprowadzenia go w życie, ale nie miał innego wyjścia. Jednym z jego obowiązków jest ochrona ludzkiego życia. Musiał powstrzymać Gibbsa.

- Prześpię się z tobą. – powiedział nagle, patrząc na swoje buty.

Gibbs, który od pewnego czasu patrzył na ogień w kominku, teraz znowu zwrócił uwagę na swojego podwładnego, z trudem wierząc w to, co usłyszał.

- Co powiedziałeś?

- Powiedziałem, że prześpię się z tobą. – powtórzył Tony, czując dreszcze na całym ciele. Nigdy w życiu nie był tak przerażony.

- Nie.

Tony uniósł gwałtownie głowę i spojrzał na Gibbsa.

- Dlaczego nie? To jest to, czego chcesz, prawda?

- Nie, Tony. Nie chcę od ciebie seksu, nie o to mi chodzi.

- Ale...

- Kocham cię, Tony. Nieważne jak bardzo moje ciało tego pragnie, nie zamierzam cię wykorzystać i zmuszać do seksu, bo wiem, że tego nie chcesz. Nie mógłbym się z tobą kochać wiedząc, że sprawiam ci ból. Miłość na tym nie polega.

To koniec. Jego jedyny pomysł okazał się fiaskiem. Gibbs miał rację, nie chciał tego. Nie kochał go, nie w ten sposób, ale co w takim razie mógł jeszcze zrobić? Jak mógł ochronić inne kobiety? Nie było żadnego sposobu. Chyba, że...

- Zawrzyjmy układ. – zaproponował.

- Jaki układ?

- Ja nie będę flirtował z ludźmi, a ty nie będziesz ich zabijał.

- Chcesz zrezygnować ze swojego życia towarzyskiego? – zapytał zaskoczony Gibbs.

- Jeśli to ma uratować ludzkie życie, to tak. – odparł pewnie. Był na to gotowy. Fakt, po pewnym czasie mógłby czuć frustrację wynikająca z braku kontaktów seksualnych, ale był dorosłym mężczyzną, a nie nastolatkiem, mógł sobie z tym poradzić. – Jeśli ktoś będzie ze mną flirtował, nie będę reagował. Tak jak ty nie będziesz reagował, gdy podejdzie do mnie blisko jakaś kobieta. Zgoda?

Gibbs wydawał się rozważać tę propozycję. Po kilku minutach Tony już stracił nadzieję, ale wtedy mężczyzna się odezwał.

- Zgoda. Nie zabiję już nikogo więcej, dopóki nie zostanie złamana umowa.

Tony odetchnął z ulgą i wstał z kanapy, stając na wprost Gibbsa.

- Dziękuję. – powiedział i uściskał Jethro. Nie obawiał się, że to wyzwoli jakąś niespodziewaną reakcję. – Naprawdę chciałbym cię kochać tak, jak ty mnie. – przyznał cicho.

- Wiem. – odparł Gibbs. – Idź już, nie chcesz zobaczyć tego, jak będą wyglądać zwłoki, gdy Ducky z nimi skończy.

Tony przytaknął i podszedł do drzwi, z Gibbsem idącym tuż za nim.

- Naprawdę mi przykro. – powiedział jeszcze Tony, nim wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

- Mnie też, Tony. Mnie też.


End file.
